Magenta Como las olas del mar
by Prisioneradelaluna
Summary: Lena, se verá forzada a ser tutora de Josh, el nuevo chico del colegio. Cosa que no tiene contentos a ninguno de los dos. Pero, esta no es la única forma en que la vida los unirá, y de eso, se darán cuenta poco a poco. No todo comienzo malo, tendrá un mal final. [Aún no sé formular bien esto pero, espero disfruten la lectura. Lento al inicio, pero necesario que sea de esa forma]
1. Comienzo

_Bueno, realmente esta es una nueva historia que llevo pensando un tiempo atrás._

 _Realmente creo, y por eso advierto, que su inicio será lento pues, en sí es como un poco necesario para mi que comiencen conociendo a los personajes._

 _Realmente espero les guste, y gracias a quienes se tomen el tiempo de leer "Magenta" y dejar algún review._

 _~Prisionera de la luna.~_

 **1**

Josh

Sentado frente a un gran escritorio caoba, del lado opuesto a mí, el hombre revisaba el papeleo de ingreso. El "Lic. Turrubiates" –según indicaba la placa de identificación sobre el escritorio–, un hombre adulto rondando por los 50 años edad, leía cuidadosamente cada dato contenido en mi currículo escolar.

Mientras analizaba sus movimientos, sus manos se detuvieron. Apartó unos cuantos papeles del montón que sostenía y se dirigió a mí. —Entonces Joven…—Dudó mientras daba una ojeada a los papeles en busca de una confirmación. —Señor Luna, concluyo en que ya tiene su horario e indicaciones ¿No es así? —. Asentí.

—Perfecto, firme aquí. — Indicó los espacios vacíos en los papeles colocados frente mío ofreciéndome un bolígrafo azul con la inscripción " " en su superficie. —Estando todo en orden, puede retirarse. No se preocupe por su primer periodo, hablaré con su profesor y le explicaré que lo retuve en mi oficina. — Me volví hacia la puerta con el fin de salir de aquella oficina; fui detenido por su voz antes de lograrlo. — ¡Ah! Y señor Luna—sonrió —Mucha suerte en su primer día. Bienvenido al Colegio.

— Gracias Director Turrubiates.

—No es necesario que uses todo el título, puedes llamarme como te sea más cómodo. Por supuesto, sin olvidar el respeto.

—Siendo sincero, prefiero llamarle .

—Cuanta formalidad, hacen faltan más chicos como tú. —Sonrió—En fin, no te retengo más

—Claro, Licenciado. Gracias, con permiso. —Cerré la puerta de su oficina, le dirigí un "con permiso" a la secretaria fuera de ella y me encaminé hasta el corredor de la escuela.

Caminaba entre el mar de alumnos que realizaban su cambio de clases, en busca del aula de Literatura. Noté algunas miradas sobre mí mientras realizaba mi búsqueda. Por supuesto, ofrecía el papel protagónico de "chico nuevo perdido en su primer día de clases". El papel me quedaba muy bien, perfecto a decir verdad. Estaba perdido y lo peor eran esas miradas, que a cada segundo se hacían menos disimuladas. Algunos chicos me miraban con el ceño fruncido quizá mandando el mensaje de "Soy el rey aquí, no te metas en mi territorio", mientras otros más escaneaban que tipo de alumno resultaría ser; las chicas, ellas simplemente estudiaban el producto; examinando la nueva adquisición masculina del colegio, seguidamente procedían a murmurar entre ellas. Ignoré lo mejor que pude todas las miradas, evitando sentirme incómodo; me concentré en examinar cada uno de los letreros ubicados sobre las distintas puertas en ese pasillo. Ninguna parecía ser de literatura. Subí las escaleras con la esperanza de encontrar la bendita aula en el segundo piso.

Ya en el segundo nivel del edificio me encontré con un pasillo casi vacío. Llegaría tarde a mi primera clase, bueno si a eso le agregamos que me perdí mi verdadera _primera clase,_ quizá no estaba tan mal.

Primera puerta a la derecha "Aula de literatura"; después de mi pequeña odisea en el pasillo de la planta baja, la había encontrado. Me planté de frente a la puerta del aula y toqué. La profesora, una mujer delgada de aproximados 35 años, dirigió su mirada a mí y acudió con paso firme a donde me encontraba. Cuestionó mi retraso y mientras le explicaba pude notar algo _curioso_ en su aspecto físico. A pesar de ser adulta, su estatura estaba por debajo del promedio –según su edad–, quizá no era demasiado baja pero podía asegurar que era incluso más baja que la mayoría de las chicas que vi en el pasillo. Además de su altura, su vestimenta no era necesariamente a lo que estarías acostumbrado a ver en una profesora de dicho nivel escolar: tejanos claros, una blusa de botones con el escudo de la escuela y tenis, de los que te venden por anuncios televisivos con el eslogan de "baja de peso caminando con estas maravillas revolucionarias del calzado". Claramente no los necesitaba, era delgada, además de bajita, debo admitirlo, tal como debo admitir que su corto cabello oscuro ondulado no parecía haber tocado el cepillo al menos durante dos días.

Una vez acabada mi explicación, sonrió y me señaló un asiento vacío en la cuarta fila de mesas, junto a la ventana. Las mesas eran de dos plazas, un chico de sudadera blanca con dos líneas en color aguamarina oscuro ocupaba el asiento junto al pasillo, por lo que debía tomar el asiento junto a la ventana. Caminé por el pasillo y rodeé la mesa, pasando detrás del chico para tomar asiento.

Mientras la profesora reanudaba su presentación, miré delante de mí. En la tercera fila se encontraban dos chicas, la primera frente al chico de la sudadera, de ojos miel y cabellos largos y lacios en tono rubio miel con mechas chocolate sujetos a la mitad en una coleta, mientras que la chica frente a mí, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, aunque de ella siquiera miré su rostro mientras cruzaba el pasillo, parecía escribir algo bastante interesante en su cuaderno. Al menos, agradecía que no me mirara como todas las demás chicas.

La clase transcurrió con la profesora "Genny" –como se había presentado–, dando su breve introducción de 50 minutos. En los que, si soy honesto, me dediqué más a dibujar que a escucharla.


	2. Y así, se crea la química

**2**

Lena.

Con tres periodos de clase transcurridos, me encontraba frente a mi casillero tomando el cuadernillo de química que necesitaría la siguiente clase, además de otros libros. Saqué los cuadernos que ya no necesitaría de la mochila café que siempre llevo cruzada por detrás, mientras los alumnos desfilaban desordenadamente por el pasillo.

Una voz femenina reclamaba mi atención entre el mar de voces en el pasillo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Sabes que no te había visto en todo el día? —reclamó la chica, que ya me había abrazado. Luché por zafarme, pero solo logré que aumentara la fuerza de su abrazo. Cecilia; alta, delgada, de largos y desarreglados cabellos azabache, no era exactamente el tipo de chica que va por los pasillos regalando amor y paz a la gente, de hecho, los abrazos no era exactamente lo suyo. Pero, por alguna extraña razón le gustaba abrazarme, quizá la culpa era mía por abrazarla en contra a su voluntad tantas veces, tantas que al final se acostumbró, incluso ahora ella es quien me abrazaba a mí. Era lindo saber que solo yo gozaba del privilegio de ser abrazada por "Ceci".

—Si llego tarde a química y Vázquez me mata, considérate culpable—declaré.

—Vaya, química. — Murmuró soltándome al fin. — Nos vemos en la cafetería después ¿No?

—Por supuesto. ¿Las veo ahí?

—Claro, buscaré a los demás después de mi entretenida clase de cálculo—respondió sarcásticamente. Vaya que odiaba cálculo. —Apuesto a que Vázquez te retrasara de algún modo— me aseguró. Probablemente estaba en lo cierto.

—Y seguramente me matará si no llego— recalqué—Te veo luego— Me despedí de Cecilia para dirigirme al aula de química, junto al laboratorio. Tomábamos las clases teóricas en el aula y las prácticas en el laboratorio, esta era la primera clase del semestre por lo que entraría en la categoría de "clase teórica".

Entré y saludé al profesor para continuar caminando hacia un asiento vacío en la segunda fila, junto a la ventana, me gustaba sentarme ahí, incluso había sido mi lugar durante todas las clases de química del semestre pasado. Mientras caminaba a mi lugar, miré a un chico que no había visto antes. Lucía alto, delgado –pero bastante fornido–, cabellos de un lacio castaño –lo bastante largos como para apostar que "Sayuri", la prefecta de la escuela, le había ordenado cortárselo, pero seguía siendo del corto justo–. Apostaría mi mesada del mes a que la mitad de las estudiantes femeninas de la escuela, lo habían "escaneado" ya, incluso algunas lo miraban en ese justo momento. Lo hacían con justa razón, el chico era atractivo, justo la clase de chico atractivo que pasa de chica en chica y quizá hasta con dos a la vez.

La clase comenzó con el recordatorio de las reglas en clase y una especie de amenaza de bienvenida de parte del profesor Vázquez, un hombre de 48 años, regordete, de mirada severa que contrastaba con su sonrisa cálida. Uno de los profesores más estricto, temido e incluso odiado de la escuela, excelente profesor, pero era difícil llenar sus expectativas. Química era ya una materia difícil para muchos, él la hacía más exhausta en algunas ocasiones, pero si aprendías a lidiar con su humor en clase y te esforzabas en su materia podía incluso llegar a un buen puesto en el "top ten de profesores buena onda".

Su advertencia de entrada "Están aquí para estudiar, no para calentar sillas. No pienso regalar calificaciones. Si tienen esa idea en mente vayan cambiando de plan. No quiero alumnos mediocres", era intimidante y le ayudaba a lograr esa primera impresión de "Lo voy a odiar". Sin embargo, se ganó el lugar como uno de mis profesores favoritos.

La clase terminó y noté que el chico, que bueno, supuse era nuevo, se adelantó y fue hacia el maestro. Acomodaba mis cosas, cuando el profesor me llamó con una seña, pidiendo que me acercara. Tomé mi mochila y me acerque a él y el chico nuevo que lo acompañaba, asentí indicándole que continuara. —Lena, transfirieron a este chico de otra escuela, no ha llevado química en su anterior colegio— explicaba tranquilamente— Ya que tú eres una de mis mejores alumnas, me gus…—Simplemente genial, ya sabía a donde iba a parar todo este discurso de "Lena, eres una de mis mejores alumnas". —Me gustaría que lo ayudaras con química. No pienso atrasarme por un alumno—advirtió más para el nuevo que para mí, pero seguía sintiendo la presión en esa advertencia. — ¿Podrías darle lo más básico del primer curso? — Solo me bastaba asentir, no tenía otra opción más que esa.

El chico permaneció callado, a juzgar por su expresión amigable, esto le agradaba tanto como a mí; nada. De igual forma, no podía negarme, cuando Vázquez dice "¿podrías?", es "¡Haz!"

—No hay problema, profesor.—Supongo que mi voz no era precisamente la más cordial, pero me habían arrastrado a asesorar al nuevo, no estaba contenta.

—Perfecto, ya ustedes quedaran de acuerdo de los horarios. Josh, ella será tu tutora, te pondrá al día en química. —le dijo al chico, quien al parecer se llamaba Josh—Lena, tu nuevo asesorado.— continuó, dirigiéndose a mí.

Una sonrisa falsa de "¡Genial, esto apesta!" se dibujó instantáneamente en mis labios. Miré a Josh, era obvio que ninguno de los dos era feliz con esto.

Atravesé la entrada de la biblioteca con Josh detrás de mí, como le había indicado. Le pedí se sentara en una de las mesas en la biblioteca, mientras yo buscaba entre los libreros repletos de material de ciencias; revisé algunos estantes tomando tres libros de química. Acudí donde la bibliotecaria para explicarle la situación y pedí permiso para sacar los libros, después de revisar mi credencial, la señora Aurora me indicó que tenía dos semanas para regresar los libros, ella anotó mi préstamo en el registro y regresé mi atención a donde se encontraba Josh.

Mientras caminaba a donde estaba el chico, me percaté de su mirada, la mantenía fija a mí, parecía determinar si yo era una amenaza para sus planes malévolos de conquistar la galaxia y buscará la forma de deshacerse de mí. Si sus pupilas no se alejaban de mí, probablemente si sería una amenaza para sus planes de seguir viviendo.

Me senté frente a él y comencé a explicar algunas cosas básicas del tema, el chico solamente asentía a cada cosa que le decía hasta que le pedí que leyera la página 46 del primer libro "Propiedades de la materia". Era irritante que solo respondiera con un leve movimiento de cabeza; no es que quisiera mantener una intensa conversación amistosa con él, pero me irritaba que no me respondiera. Tenía toda la pinta de conquistador nato, parecía un idiota pero como punto bueno no parecía tan idiota comparado con varios chicos de la escuela. Me preguntaba cómo había logrado que Vázquez me encargara ayudarlo, no solía hacerlo con cualquier alumno. Por lo general habían dos posibilidades: Lo consideraba un buen alumno o lo consideraba un reverendo idiota, era difícil de saber el primer día pero seguramente el profesor ya se había dado a la tarea de revisar el historial académico del chico.

—Entonces…— dijo Josh, sacándome de mis pensamientos—Supongo que voy a pasar mi primer descanso encerrado en la biblioteca contigo ¿no? — protestó. Su tono me decía que estaba molesto, no lo juzgaba, en realidad sí: yo era quien debía estar molesta, no él.

—Tampoco es que a mí me guste la idea—Repuse — También estoy perdiendo el almuerzo por estar aquí con un idiota al que no conozco.

—Supongo entonces que la idea te irrita tanto como a mí.

—Inteligente suposición— Lo había juzgado mal, no parecía un idiota; lo era.

—Perfecto, entonces no habrá problema en que repase solo. Si tengo dudas te buscaré — insistió molesto. La idea no era mala, sin embargo había sonado como una orden más que como una sugerencia. No tendría un regaño por parte de Vázquez, por culpa del estúpido ser vivo que estaba sentado frente a mí. Iba a protestar pero el timbre sonó.

—Escucha. Es buena idea y será así la primera semana pero después de eso te enseñaré estequiometria y otros ejercicios, supongo los usaremos de nuevo en este curso. — Argumenté, ya realmente molesta. Él quería decir algo pero continúe— Llévate los libros, trátalos como si tu trasero dependiera de ellos, porque lo hace. — Advertí. —Salen de la biblioteca bajo mi nombre, si les pasa algo te mato ¿entendido? — concluí mientras el aún me miraba sorprendido. Salí de la biblioteca sin esperar una respuesta, mi próxima clase iniciaría pronto, no podía esperarlo y tampoco planeaba hacerlo. Salí y me mezclé entre los alumnos que se dirigían a sus aulas.

Salí de mi última clase del día, me dirigía a la salida acompañada de Sirenia, mientras me cuestionaba sobre mi desaparición en el descanso. Le hablé de mi desafortunado encuentro con el chico nuevo, y me dijo que había estado sentado detrás de mí toda la clase de literatura. No lo había notado hasta química, cuando me vi forzada a poner al idiota, al día con la materia.

Me pareció un idiota, un chico completamente engreído. Lo era, yo lo aseguraba. Según Sirenia las féminas de la escuela habían murmurado todo el descanso sobre este chico. Si hubiera apostado mi mesada, ahora tendría para el libro que había encontrado la semana pasada, desafortunadamente no había logrado concluir mi apuesta con nadie más que conmigo misma.

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde ya se encontraba reunido nuestro grupo, planeaba saludar pero mi querido primo Mark, decidió adelantarse una vez que notó nuestra llegada.

—Venga— murmuró—pero si es nuestra desaparecida.

—Estuvo en la biblioteca con el nuevo. —anunció Sirenia.

—Primer día y ya estas con tus conquistas. — se burló Mark—No pierdes el tiempo nunca, primita.

—No es gracioso. —Indiqué, lanzando mi codo hacía su estómago.

—Vale, vale entendido. No es gracioso. —Repitió, alzando los brazos en señal de rendición —Pero sin violencia, por favor.

—Entonces, nos dejaron plantados por asesorías de química con el nuevo. —Intervino Cecilia—Vaya mierda—farfulló.

— ¡Momento, que no fue culpa mía! — me defendí—Vázquez dijo "Ponlo al día con química y yo no…

—Y mi primita no puede negarle nada a su querido profesor. —Me interrumpió Mark. Posó su brazo izquierdo por encima de mi hombro derecho abrazándome— Espero que estés consciente de que nos la cobraremos. —añadió.

—Pizza y videojuegos en casa de la desaparecida. —anunció Cecilia tomando la misma posición de Mark pero a mi lado izquierdo. Mark y Cecilia se miraron en complicidad y rieron mientras chocaban sus palmas.

—Ya cásense. —repliqué. Me escurrí fuera de su abrazo, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados. Reíamos por lo recientemente sucedido cuando el grito de Esteban, desde la entrada de la escuela, atrajo nuestra atención. — ¡Hey, chicos! — gritó de nuevo, mientras corría desde la entrada del edificio hasta nuestra posición.

—Bro, el sol está matando como para un maratón—se burló Ulises, quien tomaba de la mano a Jennifer.

—Estamos todos, lleva a tu novia y yo llevo a las demás. —Sentenció Mark — ¿Vienes conmigo o trajiste tu auto? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Esteban. — Vamos por pizza a casa de la extraviada.

—Voy en mi auto. Adelántense, los alcanzaré luego.

— ¿Algún problema? ¿El maratón fue por algo? — intervino Iris

—No, bueno… ¿Recuerdan que les hable de un amigo que no veo hace un tiempo y estudia aquí?

—El que se unirá al equipo ¿No? —preguntó Mark

— ¿Te respondió? —secundó Ulises

—He ahí el problema, le pedí que me viera durante el receso pero no lo he visto en todo el día. —argumentó Esteban

—Quizás estaba en la biblioteca con mi primita y su amigo. —se burló Mark. No lo superaría, vive para fastidiarme y ahora tenía una manera más de hacerlo.

—No lo creo. No había nadie más ahí.

—Uhm —susurró Cecilia — y así dice que no fue una cita— Le miré pidiendo que dejará el tema.

— ¿Eh? —me miró confundido Esteban. — ¿Tu amigo? ¿Qué amigo?

—Larga historia, luego te cuento.—respondí fastidiada.

— ¿Entonces?

—Entonces nos adelantamos. Busca al chico y llévalo, nos vemos ahí. —indicó. —Sirve que lo conocemos. — Me aclaré la garganta. Curioso, Mark colando extraños en mi casa. —Claro— continuo. — si a mí preciosa primita no le molesta. — dijo en tono suplicante y con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

—De acuerdo. — respondí quizá demasiado poco convencida. Debo aceptar que la idea no me agradaba totalmente pero necesitaban un cuarto integrante en su equipo de natación o tendrían que escoger otra actividad pues el colegio cerraría el club de natación a falta de miembros. Amaban la natación, si el amigo de Esteban se unía, no tendrían que abandonar el club. Además, siendo amigo de Esteban, no debía haber problema alguno.

Esteban estuvo de acuerdo con el plan de Mark, por lo que regreso a la entrada del colegio en espera de su amigo Mientras él esperaba, nosotros nos adelantaríamos; subimos a los coches y fuimos rumbo a casa.

Al llegar encargamos las pizzas por teléfono. Los chicos habían encendido la consola de videojuegos, así que Cecilia y Mark jugaban compitiendo entre ellos. Ulises y Jennifer, quienes estaban sentados en el sillón, servían como espectadores del duelo que se daba frente al televisor. Iris por su parte revisaba internet en mi computadora portátil en busca de una buena película de terror asiática. Eran nuestras favoritas, las películas americanas terminaban dando más risa que miedo.

Mientras, Sirenia y yo esculcábamos en la cocina. Ella buscaba en la alacena nuestros platos desechables-reciclables, estos eran desechables pero los lavamos al terminar de comer para no tirarlos, por lo que el paquete actual quizá había sido utilizado unas 10 veces antes de esta.

Tocaron la puerta y por el gritito de "¡Yo abro!" que se escuchó salir de los labios de Iris, seguí con mi búsqueda de refrescos en lugar de ir a abrir. Siempre tenía latas o botellas de soda entre la despensa, pues las tardes de pizza, películas y videojuegos eran comunes para nosotros. Escuché a Mark y los demás hablando fuera de la cocina y al terminar de buscar platos, vasos y refrescos, me dispuse a salir de la cocina al lado de Sirenia. La sorpresa que me aguardaba en la sala de estar, probablemente no sería grata.


	3. Sorpresas

Bueno, traté de hacerlo lo más pronto posible, así que, aquí esta el tercer capítulo.

* * *

 **3.**

Josh

No era algo fuera de lugar, sin embargo, debo decir que era extraño para mí viajar en el asiento del copiloto de mi propio auto, además con mi mejor amigo de la infancia como piloto.

Al salir del colegio, lo encontré en la puerta esperándome, tenía la impresión de que me interrogaría por no buscarlo en el almuerzo pero se limitó a preguntar por mi auto. Tan solo decirle que había venido en auto a la escuela, suspiró pesadamente y me invitó a pasar la tarde en casa de sus amigos. No solo no había esperado mi respuesta, sino que, además insistió en ir en mi auto, pero con él como piloto alegando que no conocía el camino. Mientras nos retirábamos del estacionamiento creí ver su automóvil pero el argumentó que una noche en el estacionamiento de la escuela no le haría –probablemente– mucho daño.

Tras unos minutos conduciendo, dimos vuelta a la derecha, abriéndonos paso a una propiedad bastante amplia a través del portón negro que marcaba la entrada. Detuvimos el auto frente una amplia casa, después de recorrer unos metros desde el portón hasta esta. Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la amplia casa de paredes blancas y tejas azul oscuro que se alzaba frente a nosotros. El lugar era grande, la casa lucia amplia, incluso tenía un pequeño corredor al frente. Cuando Estaban tocó el timbre, una vocecilla chilló desde dentro de la casa un "¡Yo abro!" e instantáneamente la puerta caoba con cristales se abrió dejando ver a una chica de rizos oscuros y ojos cafés detrás de ella. Inmediatamente después de abrirnos y sin siquiera fijarse en nosotros, la chica regresó su atención a una computadora portátil localizada sobre un escritorio en la sala, ubicada a nuestra derecha. Esteban cerró la puerta detrás de mí, tiró mis llaves a una mesita al lado de la puerta ante mi atenta mirada, las tomé inmediatamente metiéndolas a mi bolsillo izquierdo.

Revisé con la mirada la estancia detrás del arco decorativo de la derecha. Era una sala de estar, tres sillones de tres y dos plazas estaban situados al centro, detrás de estos había una puerta y una ventana en forma de arco que se alzaba sobre una meseta, supuse por la forma, que aquella puerta conducía a la cocina, esto hacía claro que la ventana daba vista a la cocina desde la habitación de la sala, sin embargo se encontraba cerrada. Al frente de los sillones un par de chicos, una chica y un chico para ser exactos, jugaban una partida en una consola conectada a una pantalla plana que estaba situada en la pared. En el sillón de tres plazas del centro se encontraba sentada otra pareja. Lucían como una pareja verdadera pues el chico abrazaba a la chica y ella apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de esté, animaban a los que jugaban. También estaba la chica que nos abrió la puerta, la cual seguía atenta al computador.

Caminamos a ellos abriéndonos paso a través del corredor de entrada, hasta pasar por debajo del arco. Terminaba de mirar la sala de estar; elegante, simple y bonita, cuando el chico jugando habló. — ¡Hey llegaste! — Nunca apartó la mirada el televisor, sin embargo había logrado que todos, a excepción de él y su compañera de juego, nos miraran, cuando antes no nos habían prestado atención. Un peli marrón, el chico del sofá me miro cuidadosamente.

— ¿Así que este es el chico? —El chico de rizos cortos se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a mí. Sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, me tendió la mano a lo que correspondí con el mismo gesto. —Oye, te vi en clases ¿el chico nuevo, verdad? —me cuestionó. Asentí.

—Pausa, espera—el chico que estaba jugando dejó el control sobre la mesa y me miró. —Así que el chico nuevo—repitió mientras se acercaba a mí. Se presentó como Mark Leyva. Lo reconocí pues lo había visto antes, en clase de literatura, era el chico al lado de mí, el de la sudadera blanca con rayas aguamarina. No lo reconocí antes a falta de esta misma, pero al instante de su presentación noté la sudadera sobre el sillón.

— ¿Y Lee? —Preguntó Esteban.

—Con Sire, en la cocina— Señaló Mark. Entonces supuse que en total había 5 chicas y cuatro chicos. "Lee" y "Sire" sonaban como apodos de mujer.

La puerta de la habitación que Mark había señalado como la cocina, se abrió. Dos figuras femeninas salieron de ella. La primera llevaba un paquete de platos desechables, la reconocí como la chica de cabellos y ojos miel, de la clase de literatura. La segunda llevaba una pequeña nevera en las manos. Esteban tomó la nevera, fue entonces que la chica me miró, la sorpresa era clara en su mirada, sorpresa que al instante se tornó en molestia. La chica que usaba unos tejanos, una blusa negra de cuello en "v" y unos zapatos bajos cerrados de mezclilla adornados con unos pequeños cordones blancos, me miraba de forma fría y áspera. Miró a Esteban y de nuevo a mí, parecía conectar algo en su mente pero seguía sorprendida, paseó un par de veces su mirada de Estaban a mí. Era obvia la situación, no esperaba esto, esperaba a cualquiera menos a mí. La situación no era diferente conmigo, nunca creí que la chica sentada frente a mí en literatura fuera la mejor amiga de la que mi mejor amigo había estado hablando desde que regresé a la ciudad.

El ambiente era tenso. Los demás probablemente habían notado el intercambio de miradas entre los dos, dado que tampoco puedo negar que yo también la miraba sin mucha simpatía.

—Ehm chicos, él es Josh. Se transfirió este año al colegio, es él de quien les había hablado. —señaló Esteban.

—Josh— prosiguió dirigiéndose a mí. Me presentó a los chicos y chicas, dejando para la última presentación la de ella. —Ella es Lena, prima de Mark y mi mejor amiga—señaló Esteban. Quizá le falto agregar "y tu tutora forzada de química".

Había comprado ya mi almuerzo, y me detuve a observar la cafetería. Divisé una pequeña mesa apartada de las demás al final de la cafetería y me dirigí a ella. Me acomodé en uno de los asientos, colocando mi mochila en la otra. Tomaba unos sorbos de mi Coca-Cola cuando escuche suaves pasos venir hacia mi ubicación. Dejé mi bebida de lado para observar la silueta que se había posicionado retadoramente frente a mí. Converse negros, tejanos oscuros con un bonito cinturón café a la cintura y una blusa negra, en realidad creo que llevaba demasiado negro. Lena, sostenía su bandeja de comida que contenía una hamburguesa con queso, papas fritas, un poco de puré de papas y una 7up. Sus ojos grises me miraban fijamente, mientras unos cuantos cabellos desordenados que se habían escapado de la pinza con la que los sujetaba, enmarcaban su rostro y su mirada.

— ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí? —Preguntó molesta. De pronto noté como el incesante bullicio de la cafetería se había convertido en ligeros murmullos en varias mesas.

—Creí que habíamos acordado que estudiaría por mi cuenta, solo te buscaría si tuviese una duda. — Contesté. Lena rodó la mirada y suspiró.

—No me refiero a eso. —Aclaró— Además por si no lo notaste, también me dispongo a comer. — Dijo señalando su bandeja con la mirada.

—Probablemente el plan era dejarme como idiota esperándote en la biblioteca, mientras comías tranquila aquí. Realmente siento que tu plan no funcionara. — Respondí con poco interés pero bastante sarcasmo.

—Hubiese sido un excelente plan — resopló— pero no.

— ¿Entonces?

— Vamos, acompáñame.

—Lena Leyva ¿Está invitándome a comer con usted? —bromeé. Era una excelente oportunidad para hacerla enfadar. Ayer en su casa noté que era fácil hacerla irritar, de hecho los chicos siempre lo hacían, hasta que ella los obligaba a parar, pero yo no perdería una oportunidad. —Si es así, te aclaro que no estoy interesado. —Era claro que ella tampoco lo estaba y lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era golpearme con el puño que recién había formado. Sin embargo, solo sonrió burlonamente y claramente molesta. Rodó de nuevo los ojos, todo indicaba que tenía esa costumbre, y tomó un largo y cansado suspiro. Rápidamente se deslizó en el asiento frente a mí y colocó su bandeja en la mesa. Miré de reojo a nuestro alrededor encontrándome con las muchas miradas curiosas que caían sobre nosotros, Lena también miró y supe que se había percatado de ese ligero detalle cuando volvió a suspirar molesta. Incluso Mark nos miraba pero a diferencia de los demás que nos miraban a ambos, Mark se concentraba en burlarse de Lena únicamente usando su mirada y su sonrisa burlona, que le fue respondida con una mirada que escondía perfectamente el mensaje "Muérete" de parte de Lena.

—Escucha— dijo regresando su atención a mí. —Después de ayer, supongo que ya eres parte del grupo. —Señalo con la cabeza la larga mesa cercana a la pared de la derecha, donde se encontraba el grupo que incluía a Estaban y Mark —Les caes bien y, supongo que no eres tan idiota como creí.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

—Tómalo como prefieras, solo intento ser amigable. —Reclamó. Quedaba claro que le estaba costando. —Como ya dije, resultaste ser el mejor amigo de Esteban, uno que no ve desde hace años y que de verdad extrañó. A Mark le pareces agradable y a los demás también. Si te unes al equipo de los chicos, tendremos que convivir más, obligatoriamente. — Explicó. Provocando una sonrisa en mi rostro al remarcar la palabra "obligatoriamente". — Así que levanta tu sucio trasero y acompáñame.

— ¿Y si no…?

—Y si no vienes las chicas que te han estado escaneando desde ayer tendrán su oportunidad — Aclaró interrumpiéndome. Observé alrededor, muchas miradas seguían sobre nosotros. —Igual, tienes pinta de galán profesionalmente idiota, seguro te las arreglaras. — Dijo poniéndose de pie. — Disfruta tu primer almuerzo en el colegio. — Añadió con leve sarcasmo y tomó su bandeja. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa que antes me había señalado, donde se encontraba su primo y Esteban.

Me gustará o no, Lena tenía razón. Los chicos eran agradables, no tenía la intención de soportar los coqueteos de las chicas, mucho menos las de Drew que parecía dispuesta a acercarse, y no quería soportar luego los reclamos de Esteban por no haber ido a su mesa. Tomé mi bandeja y seguí a Lena. Ella giró la mirada al percatarse de que la seguía, noté una sonrisa de victoria dibujarse en su rostro. Cuando llegamos a la mesa, Lena observó el espacio entre Sirenia y Esteban y después de una rápida zancada se acomodó en él. En mi caso tomé el lugar al otro lado de Esteban.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó Mark —Incluso yo comenzaba a creer que habían quedado juntos y nos dejarían plantados— Mark nos miraba a ambos bastante divertido. Estaba sentado frente a Esteban así que tenía una perfecta posición de observación. Lena no respondió, sin embargo, le dedico de nuevo esa mirada con el claro mensaje de "Púdrete Mark".

—Bueno y, Josh ¿Has pensado en lo que te comentó Esteban? —preguntó Ulises.

—En reali…— dad, quise decir pero fui interrumpido

—De verdad necesitamos un nuevo miembro—intervino Mark.

—Además, que mejor que tú para eso. Podríamos volver a nadar juntos. —continuó Esteban.

—De hecho, iba a decirles que acepto. — Los chicos sonrieron

— Bien, ya no es necesario el hostigamiento, chicos. — Se burló Mark.

Los chicos volvieron a sonreír, mientras Estaban rodeó mis hombros con su brazo derecho en un ligero abrazo. Las chicas, que hasta ese momento parecían desinteresadas a la conversación, sonrieron. Incluso Lena sonrió de manera sincera. Toda la mesa parecía darme la bienvenida. Parecían un grupo unido, eso habían demostrado ayer. Yo formaba parte de él, Lena había deja claro eso y ahora, parecía ser verdad.

* * *

Pues bien...¡Dragnela! me alegra que te gustara. Y supongo, bueno, ya has leído(?).

Sí lo sé, es un tanto cliché eso, pero espero desaparecer poco a poco los clichés de la historia.

Espero actualizar mañana si me es posible :'3. Aprovecharé la primera semana de clases y que aún no me exprimen.


End file.
